


nothing, really

by mateo (orphan_account)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Eyelicking, M/M, Poetry, THIS IS PERTAINING TO THE SPOILERS BUT ITS NOT SO SPOILER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mateo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>it took nothing for him to submit to his king,</i>
  <br/><i>and nothing else really matters anymore.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing, really

he shudders as the taller man approaches  
closer and closer  
pale lips dry  
and a pink tongue peeking out  
and he sighs  
almost in relief  
as his tongue presses against his eyelid

"uta-san…"  
he murmurs  
hesitation in his voice  
as the mask-maker lick  
slowly and surely  
at his eye

"hm, kaneki-kun?"  
he replies softly  
a smirk framing his lips  
as he kisses his eyes  
his fingers digging into his shoulders  
holding the boy in place

"nothing, really."  
he sighs  
going limp in the other’s grasp  
submitting to his fate

after all  
who could deny the _**king**_ of his _toys_?


End file.
